1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable locks, and, more particularly, to a complementary set including a cable lock and mounting bracket for releasably securing the cable lock to a bicycle frame.
2. The Prior Art
Since the invention of the cable bicycle lock and the continued improvement thereof, ways to hold onto the lock when riding the bicycle have been needed. In recent years, different ways of mounting these locks to the bicycle were developed. One such method includes securely mounting the lock head to the bicycle frame so that it does not move. The cable end is removed, by using the key, from the lock head, wrapped around a stationary object, and inserted back into the lock head. The main disadvantage to this mounting method is that the cable must be long enough to reach from where the lock head is mounted, around the stationary object, and back to the lock head. It also prevents the cable lock from being used for any vehicle or other purpose.
A second method includes using a bracket to removably attach the cable lock to the bicycle. Early versions of these brackets use the cable itself to hold onto the bracket. For example, the cable is unlocked, the free end of the cable is inserted through a hole in the bracket until the lock head is within the bracket, and the cable is locked together. The main disadvantage is that the entire length of the cable has to be snaked through the bracket before it can be locked together.